Recipes (mobile)
This is a likely futile attempt to make a mobile-friendly version of the current Recipes page. Catalyst use has a couple of rules: *Only 1 type, in quantities of up to 100, can be used at one time. *Recipes with base success rates of less than 95% can be raised up to 99%. *Recipes with base success rates of 95% or more can be raised to 100%. *Magic Bottles ( ) are worth +1.5% ea. *Essences of Luck (crafted) are worth +2.5% ea. In order to accommodate the data dump of all recipes in the game on 2018/03/08, please assume that any recipe that doesn't have an attached recipe card image is, as yet, untested. If you have successfully obtained a recipe card from any recipe that doesn't yet have an image, please post that recipe card image to the wiki. Thank you. __FORCETOC__ = Equipment = Headgear Helms Helm (1 lvl) Helm (2 lvl) Helm (3 lvl) Helm (4 lvl) Helm (5 lvl) Helms of the Mage Helm of the Mage (1 lvl) Helm of the Mage (3 lvl) Helm of the Mage (5 lvl) Helm of the Thief Helm of the Thief (5 lvl) Dragon Helms Dragon Helm (3 lvl) - from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Helm 3 Dragon Helm (5 lvl) - from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Helm 5 Armor Armor Armor (1 lvl) Armor (3 lvl) Armor (5 lvl) Mage's Robes Mage's Robe (1 lvl) Mage's Robe (3 lvl) Mage's Robe (5 lvl) Thief's Armors Thief's Armor (3 lvl) Thief's Armor (5 lvl) Dragon Armor Dragon Armor (3 lvl) - from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Armor 3 Dragon Armor (5 lvl) - from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Armor 5 Shoes Shoes Shoes (1 lvl) Shoes (2 lvl) Shoes (3 lvl) Shoes (5 lvl) Mage Shoes Mage Shoes (2 lvl) Mage Shoes (3 lvl) Mage Shoes (5 lvl) Thief Shoes Thief Shoes (2 lvl) Thief Shoes (3 lvl) Thief Shoes (4 lvl) Thief Shoes (5 lvl) Dragon Boots Dragon Boots (3 lvl) - from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Boots 3 Dragon Boots (5 lvl) - from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Boots 5 Cartridges Cartridges (1 lvl) - No known recipe Weapons Axes Axe (1 lvl) Axe (2 lvl) Axe (3 lvl) Axe (4 lvl) Axe (5 lvl) Books Book (1 lvl) Book (2 lvl) Book (4 lvl) Bows Bow (1 lvl) Bow (2 lvl) Bow (3 lvl) Bow (4 lvl) Bow (5 lvl) Crossbows Crossbow (3 lvl) Crossbow (5 lvl) Daggers Dagger (1 lvl) Dagger (2 lvl) Dagger (3 lvl) Dagger (4 lvl) Dagger (5 lvl) Dragon Weapons Dragon Weapon (3 lvl) from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Weapon 3 Dragon Weapon (5 lvl) from (2018/03/08) recipe datamine, presumed to be Dragon Weapon 5 Fist Fist (3 lvl) Gun Gun (3 lvl) Hammers Hammer (3 lvl) Hammer (5 lvl) Morgensterns Morgenstern (3 lvl) Morgenstern (5 lvl) Plasma Rifles Plasma Rifle (1 lvl) - No known recipe Spears Spear (1 lvl) Spear (3 lvl) Staves of Darkness Staff of Darkness (1 lvl) Staff of Darkness (3 lvl) Staff of Darkness (5 lvl) Staves of Light Staff of Light (1 lvl) Staff of Light (3 lvl) Staff of Light (5 lvl) Swords Sword (1 lvl) Sword (2 lvl) Sword (3 lvl) Sword (4 lvl) Sword (5 lvl) Accessories Rings Ring (1 lvl) Ring (2 lvl) Ring (3 lvl) Ring (4 lvl) Ring (5 lvl) Necklaces Necklace (1 lvl) Necklace (2 lvl) Necklace (3 lvl) Necklace (4 lvl) Necklace (5 lvl) = Materials = Cloth Ethereal Cloth Burned Cloth Red Silk Frostweave Cloth Evercloth Banner Gems Imperial Amethyst Regular Topaz Star Ruby Radiant Saphire Perfect Square Emerlamd Dark Stone Light Stone Ingots Bronze ingot Iron ingot Gold ingot Mithril ingot Adamantine ingot Potions Counterfeit Aqua Liquid Gold Blood of Heroes Frozen drop of Magic Troll's Mojo Soul Cleaner Spheres Sphere of Lightning Sphere of Earth Sphere of Fire Sphere of Water Sphere of Life Hypersphere Miscellaneous Anvil Scroll of Craft Bone Totem Bird Fish-mutant carved pumpkin Arrows Random Armor (1 lvl) Random Weapon (1 lvl) = Hero Shards= Hero Shards Angmarth shards McCliff shards Sera, Queen of Thieves shards Mistress of Flies shards Anndralgon the Black shards Tikola Nesla shards Frozen Elga shards Lord Draador shards Mecharion shards Prenax The Deceiver shards Commander Ved'akhen shards Almmaharret shards Kerthroraaz shards Space Trooper shards Star Hunter shards Soul Eater shards Blank Shards (Blank) Shards There are 39 Blank Shard recipes listed in the recent (2018/03/08) recipe datamine. If images of the individual recipes are provided, they will be added then. However, they all fall into the below pattern of 5 (hero) shards + 1 Soul Cleaner for somewhere from 1 to 5 Blank Shards, at a rate of 75% up to 99%. Better hero's shards give greater amounts of Blank Shards. = Currencies = Currencies Magic Bottles ( ) Emerlands ( ) Gild Points ( ) Hearts ( ) Catalysts Essence of Luck Essence of Luck Essence of Luck Essence of Luck Essence of Luck = Arena Items = Slaughterhouse Slaughterhouse Runic Bomb Runic Bomb Cyndor's Gift Cyndor's Gift Purification Purification Mystery of the Infinite Mystery of the Infinite - No known recipe Door to Nothingness Door to Nothingness - No known recipe Category:Redundant Category:Primary Aspect